heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Warnings and Prophecies
In a lot of stories, the hero or heroine receives a warning or reminder that he or she must fulfill a prophecy. This happens in many ways: *A person warns the protagonist what can happen if he/she goes down the wrong path or makes that very choice. *The hero is warned to stay away from a dangerous place. *The hero is convinced to fulfill a prophecy. *The hero is warned of an impending danger and must stop it. *Sometimes The Hero don't read or listen to the warnings and just do it anyway. *Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence. Examples *After Merida wins the archery contest, Elinor warns her that her actions will start a war between the clans and bring DunBroch to destruction. *Mr. Prenderghast warns Norman of the witch's curse and convinces him to stop it. *The Mystic leader convinces Jen to fulfill the prophecy of mending the rift between the Mystics and the SkekSes. *Bugs Bunny tells Michael Jordan how the Nerdlucks turned into Monstars and must help him and the Looney Tunes. *Bagheera warns Baloo that they must get Mowgli to the Man Village, so he will be safe from Shere Khan, Kaa, and King Louie. *Duncan, Alejandro and Scott warn Zoey about Mike is Mal. *Phoebus, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda warns the gypsies that Frollo's coming. *Grandpa Abe Simpson suddenly goes into a church rant that would foreshadow Springfield being domed. *Morton the Mouse warns Horton the Elephant of the Kangaroo's plan. *Future Trunks warns Goku about the Android threat. *The Huntsman cannot go through with his evil task to kill Snow White under the Queen's orders. So he instead warns the princess of the Queen's jealousy and urges her to flee into the forest to escape the Queen's wrath. *Ilona informs Jack Mitchell and Gideon the evil ways of Jonathan Irons as they meet her downstairs and she shows them the clip which Joseph Chkeidze gave her. *Dawn tells her team to vote off Dakota or a "great darkness" will befall her. Quotes Gallery Part 1 Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png|Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna about Tirek's plan snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-838.jpg|The Huntsman urging Snow White to flee far into the woods to escape the Queen's wrath. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1035.jpg|Mufasa tells Simba to don't go to Shadowy Place, because this belongs to Hyenas. TIgress warning Po of Kai.jpg|Tigress warning Po that Kai is on his way to the Panda Village! Bagheera warns Baloo.jpg|Bagheera telling Baloo that if he doesn't take Mowgli to the Man Village, he remains in danger of Shere Khan's wrath. A Warning to the Gypsies.PNG|Phoebus, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda warns the gypsies that Frollo is coming to the hideout. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg|Morton the Mouse warning Horton to "keep watching the skies" for Vlad the vulture. Queen Elinor warning Merida.png|Queen Elinor warning Merida of her actions. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-684.jpg|Grandpa Abe Simpson's hysterical church rant that would foreshadow Springfield being domed. R.L. Stine warning Zach to stay away from his house.png|R.L. Stine warning Zach Cooper to stay out of the house. Rswarning.png|Ranger Smith tells Yogi to stay away from the candy so he won't expel him from the park to go to Siberia. space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3705.jpg|Bugs Bunny explaining to Michael Jordan that the Toons need him to defeat the Monstars. DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN YA Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle frantically reporting that he discovered that the "bride" Prince Eric is marrying is actually Ursula in disguise. Rat's_warning.jpg|Rat warns Toad about his thoughts Dark-crystal-movie-screencaps.com-588.jpg|The Mystic leader telling Jen that he must find the crystal shard to heal the rift between the SkekSes and the Mystics. File:Gfsdgsdfgsd.jpg|Future Trunks warning Goku about the Androids. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Iago frantically reporting that Sa'luk has captured Cassim. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-7523.jpg|Fender frantically reporting that the Sweepers are rounding up outmodes to the Chop Shop Martin_and_Aviva.png|Aviva warned Martin and Chris about the Night Vision Goggles. Moved My Melon.jpg|Seamus, Herbert, and Reginald warned Pauline about thieves. Part 2 A Wolf Warning to Red Riding Hood.jpg|Daffy Duck warns Little Red Riding Hood that a wolf is in Grandma's house. muppet-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8807.jpg|Max warns Kermit and the gang about the Frog Killer. pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg|Charles Darwin reports to Pirate Captain, that Queen Victoria got Polly the Dodo and plans to eat her for a banquet dinner. Videos Lord Tirek's & Scorpan's Backstory (Full Scene HD) Grampa Abe Simpson's church rant The Jungle Book - Bagheera talks with Baloo about Mowgli HD Beware the Big Bad Wolf Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes